Auteur Anonyme
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Gakupo aime Kaito en secret et c'est son voisin!


Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
Disclaimer : Vocaloid ne m'appartient pas personnellement mais je me permets d'emprunter les personnages  
Attention : Présence de relations Homosexuelles  
OoOoOoOoO  
Auteur anonyme  
Kaito ouvrit sa boite aux lettres où il trouva une lettre d'amour. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois. Plusieurs fois il s'était demandé qui lui envoyait ses lettres écrites à la main sans timbre avec juste comme inscription sur le devant de la missive « Pour Kaito ». Il se sourit à lui-même se disant que c'était encore une de ses fans, car depuis qu'il travaillait pour une chaîne de télévision ça n'arrêtait pas. Jeune fille ou non, curieux, il ouvrit la lettre. Voici ce qu'il y a lu :

« Kaito  
Vous hantez mes nuits. Je vous vois dans toutes mes pensées, dans tout ce que je fais,même le chant des oiseaux me rappelle votre voix. Mais savez-vous à quel point je vous aime! Tous les jours vous me saluez. Ce n'est pas grand-chose pour vous, un bonjour des plus banals vous allez me dire, mais pour moi ces bonjours sont les meilleurs que je n'ai jamais entendus. Je vous vois déjà vous demander qui je suis ? Imaginez-moi comme vous le souhaitez ! Je voulais juste vous avouer mes sentiments à travers ce morceau de papier et ensuite l'oublier. Mais je connais ma cousine, elle va vous poster ma lettre sans mon avis. Je vous aime ! »

C'était tout.  
Kaito examina l'écriture sur toutes ses coutures mais comme il n'était pas un de ces scientifiques qui étudiaient la graphologie. Le jeune imagina la personne derrière plutôt jolie et soignée, il faut dire que c'était une belle lettre manuscrite à l'époque des mails c'était rare de voir une belle écriture. Kaito ce demanda quelle couleur de cheveux avait cette demoiselle, jamais il ne serait venu à l'idée du jeune journaliste que c'était son voisin de palier. Gakupo Kamui artiste, peintre professionnel cousin de Miku Hatsune, secrétaire voulant percer dans le monde de la musique. C'est joyeux comme un pinson que Kaito mangea son repas en solitaire en repensant à son admiratrice secrète à l'écriture si soignée. Le lendemain, il salua son voisin avec un sourire et même s'autorisa un petit bavardage avec celui-ci :  
« Bonjour Voisin !  
-Bonjour Kaito.  
-Quelle belle journée n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui très belle même parfaite.  
-Au fait je ne connais pas ton nom cher voisin pourtant nous nous croisons tous les jours.  
-C'est Gakupo Kamui cher voisin.  
-Maintenant je le saurai, bon je te laisse voisin. »  
Kaito partit au boulot en saluant tous les passants et en illuminant la journée de beaucoup de personnes.  
Gakupo de son côté claqua la porte violemment en prenant de grandes respirations. Il se mit à peindre un portrait de l'élu de son cœur, c'était son œuvre personnelle jamais il vendrait son bien le plus précieux, peut-être qu'il l'offrirait à Kaito un jour mais pour l'instant ce n'était qu'une esquisse sans profondeur et charme comme son modèle.  
« Il a discuté avec moi mais c'est trop génial ! Maintenant il connaît même mon nom ! Je me réjouis d'être demain pour l'entendre sortir de sa bouche si magnifique avec sa voix un peu haut perchée quand il est heureux et grave quand il est triste. »  
Gakupo peigna avec ardeur toute la journée son portrait si bien qu'il remarqua à peine l'entrée de son voisin épuisé et déprimé qui faisait un bruit à réveiller les morts. Il courut aider le pauvre journaliste à rentrer.  
« Kaito ! Tenez le coup !  
-Attentat Terroriste, vite je dois me changer.  
-Un attentat terroriste où ça ? Kaito !  
-Un musée d'art moderne, je dois couvrir ça voisin. C'est une aubaine pour moi.  
-Je le comprends bien mais regardez-vous on dirait que vous avez couru un marathon. »  
Kaito émit un léger rire puis accepta l'aide du peintre.  
« Au moins prenez une douche rapide et une tasse de café Kaito.  
-Le café ne serait pas de refus Gakupo. »  
Le peintre était sur un petit nuage, son cher voisin avait prononcé son nom mais il se ressaisit et prit une tasse dans son armoire parce que oui, Gakupo l'avait emmené chez lui en tout bien tout honneur en ayant peur que son voisin découvre son portrait.  
« Alors tu es peintre Gakupo  
-Oui  
-Et tes œuvres sont exposées au musée hein ?  
-Pas encore c'est surtout les particuliers qui achètent mon art figuratif.  
-Figuratif ?  
-Oui je fais des portraits. Je peins des gens.  
-Ok ça doit être dur.  
-Tenez votre café Kaito. »  
Le peintre donna la tasse au journaliste avec prudence il fallait dire que Gakupo s'était à peine lavé les mains. Après avoir donné la tasse, le peintre se lava plus proprement les mains usant de white spirit, de savon noir et d'un adoucissant pour les mains. Il faut dire que ces dernières étaient ses outils de travail si bien que Gakupo en prenait soin. C'est quand il eut fini que Kaito le remercia pour le café. Le peintre prit la tasse et souhaita une bonne merde au journaliste. Dès que le journaliste fut parti Gakupo alluma la télévision pour se brancher sur la chaîne locale. Apparemment ils étaient débordés par cet attentat. Les journalistes se renvoyaient la balle continuellement dans un méli-mélo incompréhensible pour le peintre. Après dix minutes de visionnage de cet appareil qui avait si peu d'utilité dans la vie artistique de Gakupo, que celui-ci s'avança vers le bouton pour éteindre quand Kaito fis son apparition devant lui. Un peu débraillé mais diablement sexy comme ça.  
« Cela explique pourquoi le facteur a autant de lettre pour lui. J'avoue que je suis bête de ne pas l'avoir allumé avant juste pour te voir. »  
Kamui Gakuto rajouta quelques détails à son portrait puis le mit devant la fenêtre où le vent et la lune sécheraient tranquillement l'image de son voisin. Il soupira devant l'objet qui renvoyait vainement son cher Kaito et se fit une tasse de café bien corsé pour suivre son coup de cœur le long de cet événement. Vers trois heures du matin le terroriste sortit de la galerie grâce aux négociations corsées avec un otage qui était le pauvre gardien de nuit. L'envoyé spécial Teito essaya de suivre la voiture avec la caméra du cameraman. Les infos continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrestation du criminel par la police. Le peindre buvait café sur café et attendait le retour de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Pour combler cette attente, il écrivit une seconde lettre au journaliste.

« Cher Kaito,  
J'ai vu que ma précédente lettre vous aviez fait beaucoup plaisir je vous envoie donc celle-ci. Voir votre sourire de si beau matin m'a mis du cœur à l'ouvrage pour mon boulot. Je sais maintenant que le vôtre n'est pas facile sachez que la télévision ne vous rend vraiment pas justice vous êtes vachement plus beau en vrai. Je vous enverrais d'autres lettres si elles vous plaisent. Je vous adore, chaque minute avec vous me rapproche du bonheur absolu, la prochaine fois discutons ensemble joyeusement. Reposez-vous aussi car j'ai peur pour vous et votre santé. Bien à vous. Je vous aime ! »

Gakupo glissa discrètement sa lettre juste à temps, l'ascenseur annonçant l'arrivée d'un habitant du deuxième étage.  
« Tient déjà levé Gakupo.  
-Oui mais... »  
L'artiste n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car c'est à ce moment que Kaito tomba de sommeil dans le couloir. Gakupo prit son voisin sur son dos pour l'emmener chez lui. Il posa délicatement le journaliste dans son lit spacieux puis il lui mit une couverture et s'endormit sur le canapé. C'est dans l'après-midi que Gakupo se leva avec un léger mal de cou. Encore dans les bras Morphée, le journaliste faisait de beaux rêves au regard de son sourire. Le peintre photographia mentalement son beau squatteur et prépara un petit déjeuner bien consistant pour lui et son voisin. Kaito se réveilla par l'odeur délicieuse du pain bien frais et du cacao fumant. Il remarqua toute de suite qu'il n'était pas chez lui et se demandait chez quelle fille il était. Quand il marcha vers ce qui lui semblait le salon il prit conscience qu'il était chez le portraitiste.  
« Finalement j'ai essayé de rentrer chez moi hier soir.  
-Oui en effet  
-Pourquoi je suis chez toi ?  
-Eh ben comme je ne voyais pas vos clés je me suis permis de vous prêter mon lit.  
-Merci mais mes clés étaient dans ma poche tu aurais pu les trouver.  
-Désolé mais je ne fouille pas les gens moi  
-Ok. Euh je peux avoir une tranche de pain et du cacao s'il te plaît  
-Bien sûr ! J'ai cuisiné pour deux. »  
Ils déjeunèrent en silence puis Kaito regarda la toile qui le représentait.  
« Ah c'est moi !  
-O... Oui  
-Vous êtes vraiment doué !  
-Merci »  
Le journaliste prit congé du peintre pour retourner chez lui quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une lettre de son admiratrice secrète, il l'a lu en vitesse puis gribouilla une brève réponse à sa prétendue correspondante en espérant qu'elle verrait qu'il avait répondu la prochaine fois que la « demoiselle posterait sa lettre de fan.  
Kaito ce jour-là ne fit pas grand-chose au vu de la nuit mouvementée par la journaliste. Il surfa sur Internet, lit ses mails puis écouta la dernière chanson de Lady Gaga. Gakupo de son côté peignit la commande de sa cliente richissime Luka Mégurine, une héritière d'une grande entreprise. A l'aide de la photo fournie par sa cliente l'artiste dessina d'abord au crayon une esquisse du visage de la jeune fille pourrie gâtée quand il entendit la voie de la chanteuse pop qu'écoutait son voisin il sourit lui qui travaillait en silence d'habitude, ce bruit ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça et ajoutait des couleurs pop dans son portrait morne. Un coup de vert pomme, une trace rouge écarlate et des yeux pétillants. A la fin de la journée Gakupo avait entendu tous les titres de cette chanteuse si particulière et un peu spéciale surtout si on s'amusait à traduire ses chants.  
Le jour d'après devant l'immeuble Kaito croisa la cousine de Gakupo alors qu'il partait le matin. Le journaliste se demanda si cette jolie fille était son admiratrice secrète. Toute la journée il y pensa.  
Miku allait rendre visite à son cher cousin quand elle croisa l'homme dont il était amoureux, dès le premier regard elle avait compris pourquoi l'artiste-peintre avait fondu pour ce garçon même si elle était lesbienne, elle lui trouvait du charme. La jeune fille monta au deuxième avec les escaliers en chantant du Lady Gaga. Croyant que son voisin avait remis sa musique Gakupo mis encore des couleurs dans son tableau. Trente seconde plus tard il entendit sa sonnette retentir et la chanson stoppé. Le peintre ouvrit sa porte et vit sa cousine à l'entrée.  
« Ah c'est toi Miku rentre donc  
-Ah j'ai vu ton voisin, il me rendrait presque hétéro Gaku  
-Miku s'il te plaît déjà que j'ai du mal avec toutes les filles qui lui tournent autour à cause de sa célébrité.  
-Tu as enfin allumé ta télévision cher cousin, encore un peu et je ne t'aurais pas dit que ton cher et tendre passait à la chaîne locale.  
-Et pourquoi tu ne voulais donc pas me le dire chère cousine ?  
-Juste une envie comme ça. »  
Gakupo serra son pinceau de rage. Miku vit le tableau de son cousin et s'exclama :  
« Oh il est différent ce portait pleins de couleurs et très pop. J'espère que ta cliente aimera ce que tu as fait là sinon il est superbe ces couleurs te vont super bien Gaku.  
-Miku si tu me disais la raison de ta visite.  
-D'accord je le dis. Miku fit la moue à son cousin puis lui sourit.  
-En fait Rin et moi on a décidé de se marier.  
-Hein ? Et ça fait combien temps que vous sortez ensemble ?  
-A peu près un an.  
-Et c'est maintenant que tu me mets au courant ! Miku je craque sur un gars depuis six et tu m'as rien dis pour toi et Rin. Elle est gentille au moins ?  
-Oui.  
-Elle travaille ? Elle a quel âge ?  
-Oui elle travaille pour la chaîne locale.  
-Quoi elle connait alors Kaito  
-Oui et elle a mon âge aussi enfin si ça t'intéresse.  
-Merci du renseignement. Tu crois qu'elle va l'inviter à son mariage ?  
-Je lui passerai le mot pour toi Gaku  
-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça c'est saoulant  
-J'essaierais. »  
Miku fit un petit câlin à son cher cousin et s'en alla laissant Gakupo dans son silence. Le peintre se dit qu'il devrait acheter un poste radio pour meubler ses journées en voyant le tableau qu'il avait peint aujourd'hui. Il se lava les mains et se mis devant une feuille de papier pour écrire une nouvelle missive à son journaliste favori.

« Cher Kaito,  
Aujourd'hui encore vous avez ensoleillé ma journée ne serait-ce qu'avec votre chanteuse dont j'ignore tout mais, vous me renseignerez peut-être un jour quand nous discuterions ensemble. Vous voir tous les jours est pour moi une bénédiction et grâce à vous je vis au jour le jour sans me soucier du lendemain. Vous êtes ma raison de vivre. Je vous aime et vous adore. »

Il mit sa lettre dans la boite aux lettres de Kaito et remarqua son ancienne lettre était décorer d'une autre écriture serais-ce une réponse se dit Gakupo. Il la prit avec précaution et rentra chez lui avec le Saint Graal selon lui : l'écriture de Kaito, son voisin, celui qui le faisait réagir comme n'importe quelle gamine amoureuse. Il la lit et vit les efforts orthographiques de son cher voisin.

« Chère admiratrice secrète,  
Sachez que votre lettre me touche profondément. Apparemment nous nous croisons souvent, j'essayerais de vous repérer ma chère. Continuez vos lettres si bien écrites, elles me réconfortent. »

Gakupo rougit devant les mots couchés sur papier, bien sûr il était triste d'être pris pour une fille mais Kaito aimait ses lettres et c'était cela le plus important rien ne pourrait ternir à présent la journée du peintre. C'est donc sur cette bonne nouvelle qu'il dit à sa cliente que son portrait était fini. La jeune fille dit au peintre de déposer la toile dans un grand hôtel. Le peintre prit ses clés et sortit de son appartement pour livrer le précieux colis.  
C'est pendant son absence que le journaliste rentra chez lui, il prit son courrier et oh surprise il y vit une lettre. Il espéra de tout son être que c'était la jeune fille de ce matin et la lu précipitamment et répondit à la question plutôt étrange de son admiratrice secrète.  
Le matin d'après, les deux voisins se saluèrent poliment puis Kaito se dirigea vers son boulot heureux comme jamais. Ce matin son admiratrice allait lire sa réponse.  
Gakupo sorti de son appartement pour aller chercher du pain quand il allait rentrer il remarqua que Kaito avait encore répondu.

« Cher Admiratrice,  
Vous ne connaissez pas Lady Gaga ? Merci pour votre lettre vous aussi vous ensoleillez aussi les miennes chère demoiselle. »

Gakupo prit son plus beau stylo et se mit à écrire avec soin.

« Cher Kaito,  
Sachez que premièrement je suis un homme en espérant ne pas vous dégoûter avec ses mots. Sachez que c'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux d'un homme, mais vous êtes si beau même quand vous déprimez. Je vois une étincelle de lumière dans vos yeux si bleus, cette mer infinie dans laquelle je me plongerais bien plus souvent si je le pouvais. Maintenant je connais votre étrange chanteuse, je crois que je devrais me mettre à la page niveau musique. Je suis désolé d'être un homme mais je vous aime et c'est sincère. »

C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension que Gakupo rentra chez lui. Aujourd'hui il ne peigna pas parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction de son voisin. A la fin de la journée l'homme aux cheveux bleus rentra chez lui et vit la lettre tant attendue de son admiratrice. Il la parcouru puis s'exclama un peu fort.

« Quoi un mec putain ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Kaito répondit sur un papier différent cette fois pour marquer le coup. Et laissa la lettre dans sa boite. La matin il salua brièvement son voisin puis partit à son travail légèrement remonté. C'est donc un Kaito énervé que Rin aborde aujourd'hui.  
« Euh Kaito puis-je te parler ?  
-Oui madame la secrétaire  
-C'est Rin !  
-Rin que me veux-tu ?  
-En fait je voudrais t'inviter à mon mariage j'invite pas mal de monde ici et je me suis dit pourquoi pas toi.  
-Ok pourquoi pas. Qui est l'heureux élu ?  
-Euh c'est une fille et s'appelle Miku.  
-Ah ok je viendrais pour voir ce que ça donne un mariage Gay  
-Merci Kaito  
-De rien secrétaire. »  
Le journaliste partit de son boulot légèrement perplexe en disant que les homosexuels dans cette société devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas tant que ça Kaito. Il rentra chez lui sans une lettre de son admirateur secret.  
« C'est bien dommage » Soupira Kaito  
Le peintre reçut un coup de fil d'une cliente qui demandait un tableau d'elle avec le même thème que mademoiselle Mégurine et ensuite il fut appelé par sa cousine.  
« Devine Quoi ?  
-Non dis-moi  
-Roh t'es pas drôle Gaku  
-Miku !  
-D'accord je te le dis ! Rin a invité Kaito.  
-Mais c'est génial !  
-N'est pas ?  
-Oui mais il sait que son admiratrice est un homme.  
-Et ?  
-Il a gueulé.  
-Tente ta chance au mariage mon grand tu verras les mariages ça rassemble. »  
Gakupo choisit avec soin sa tenue pour la cérémonie et alla dans la mairie sur son trente-et-un. C'est devant une foule très hétéroclite que Rin et Miku devinrent femme et femme. Pendant le souper les inviter se mélangèrent pour faire mieux connaissance c'est là que Kaito vit son cher voisin très bien habillé.  
« Bonsoir Gakupo jolie tenue  
-Merci j'avoue j'ai eu du mal à choisir  
-Tu m'étonnes !  
-Sinon je vous ai entendu crier hier  
-Ah ça désolé mais j'ai été choqué  
-De quoi donc Kaito  
-En fait j'ai un admirateur secret et j'ai longtemps cru que c'était une femme.  
-Oui ça vous dérange que ça soit un homme  
-Non je suis juste surpris c'est la première fois qu'un homme m'écrit.  
-Il serait touché par ce que vous venez de dire j'en suis sûr  
-Comment tu peux le savoir ?  
-Parce que cher voisin j'ai un secret.  
- Dis-le-moi s'il te plaît ?  
-En fait Kaito, je t'aime ! »  
Kaito resta immobile et puis fit le lien entre Gakupo et son admirateur secret maintenant tout s'expliquait : le fait que le peintre l'ai invité chez lui, les bonjours du matin et tout le reste sans oublier le sublime déjeuner. Le peintre prit tendrement la main du journaliste et lui fit un baisemain puis tenta de partir un peu plus loin mais Kaito le retenait par sa main.  
« Quoi ?  
-Je crois que moi aussi je t'aime. »  
C'est avec émotion que les deux voisins devinrent petits amis le jour du mariage de Miku. D'ailleurs cette nuit-là, ils dormirent ensemble sans rien faire à part bien sûr des câlins et des bisous. Retenant ses larmes de joie avec peine le peintre dit pleins de fois à Kaito à quel point il l'aimait et ça c'était le bonheur. Kaito murmura quelques mots d'amour tendres à son artiste préféré avant de dire tout haut :  
« J'aimerais bien voir mon portrait avec pleins de couleurs tient.  
-Pour ça il faut que j'écoute cette Lady Gaga. »  
Kaito rigola et prit la main de son amant. Gakupo devint rouge comme une tomate. Kato l'embrassa.  
« T'est trop mignon ! »


End file.
